comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Walt Disney's Comics and Stories
Walt Disney's Comics and Stories is published by IDW. Price per issue is $5.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Disney Comics and Stories #9/752: 15 Jan 2020 Current Issues :Disney Comics and Stories #10/753: 05 Feb 2020 Next Issue :Disney Comics and Stories #11/754: 11 Mar 2020 Status Irregular series. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Disney Comics and Stories #10/753 Disney Comics and Stories #9/752 Disney Comics and Stories #8/751 Disney Comics and Stories #7/750 Disney Comics and Stories #6/749 Disney Comics and Stories #5/748 Disney Comics and Stories #4/747 Disney Comics and Stories #3/746 Disney Comics and Stories #2/745 Disney Comics and Stories #1/744 Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #743 Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #742 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Disney's Hero Squad, vol. 1: Save the World' - Collects #699-702. "It’s the year 2734 and the only one standing in the way of earth’s utter destruction is… Mickey Mouse?! Join the four-colored fun as Mickey Mouse, Goofy and Donald Duck take to the skies to save the world." - Trade Paperbacks *'Walt Disney's Comics and Stories Archives, vol. 1' - Collects #1-2 - *'Donald and Mickey: Quest for the Faceplant' - Collects #636-638. "When Donald and hyper-lucky Gladstone race to find a monstrous man-eating plant, Uncle Scrooge is out to get there first! But will ruthless pirates beat the whole bunch?" - *'Disney's Hero Squad, vol. 1: Save the World' - Collects #699-702. "It’s the year 2734 and the only one standing in the way of earth’s utter destruction is… Mickey Mouse?! Join the four-colored fun as Mickey Mouse, Goofy and Donald Duck take to the skies to save the world." - *'Mickey Mouse and the World to Come' - Collects #703-706. "Mickey Mouse and his friend from the future Eega Beeva take an amazing journey into the future. But will they be in time to stop a villain that rhymes?" - *'Donald Duck: Nest of the Demon Birds' - Collects #739-740. "Ducks in space! Donald Duck rejoins the Tamers of Nonhuman Threats-and ends up trapped on an alien planet, beak-to-beak with feathered freaks!" - *'Mickey Mouse Fire Eye of Atlantis' - Collects #741-742. "Come along with Mickey, Goofy, and explorer extraordinaire Eurasia Toft for an action-packed adventure, hot on the dangerous trail of an uncharted world! But where there's action, there's trouble, and our heroes find it with the megalomaniacal Horde of the Violet Hare! Along the way, they'll uncover new mysteries: Did Earth once have a second moon? Did ancient Atlantis save the planet from a deadly interstellar collision? And the greatest mystery of all: will Mickey, Goofy, and Eurasia get out of another scrape alive?" - *'Disney Comics and Stories, vol. 1: Friends Forever' - Collects #744-747. - - - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History First published in 1940. * Dell Comics (1940-1962) #1-264 * Gold Key Comics (1962-1984) #265-510 (#474-510 under the "Whitman" name) * Gladstone Publishing (1986-1990) #511-547 * Disney Comics (1990-1993) #548-585 * Gladstone Publishing (1993-1999) #586-633 * Gemstone Publishing (2003-2008) #634-698 * BOOM! Studios (2009-2011) #699-720 * IDW (2015-present) #721- (#744+ as Disney Comics and Stories #1+) Future Publication Dates :Disney Comics and Stories #11/754: 11 Mar 2020 News & Features * 21 Jun 2009 - Boom Gets Mickey, Donald, Goofy & the Gang Links * Boom! Studios - Publisher's Website Category:Kids Category:Disney Category:Furry